Sweden
At a glance If you need a data SIM only: Use 3. They have large data allowances (up to 60 GB for 499 SEK), prices for prepaid internet are available here. Most other operators have caps at around 10 GB. Three have decent coverage, they offer LTE at 800, 900, and 2600 MHz and 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz. Coverage map here. Three does not offer 2G at all. Roaming in Denmark is free, provided you've selected the Three Denmark network. You can get a prepaid card in any three store and most shops. If you need to call and text: Use Comviq. Their "Fastpris" (meaning flatrate in Swedish) plan allows you to call/text as much as you want to any swedish phone number. The cost is based on how much data you want included, the cheapest alternative with 200 MB costs 149 SEK for 30 days of service. After those 30 days your prepaid card will still be able to receive calls/texts, but you need to top up in order to dial out. They also offer 1 week of service for 45 SEK, 200 MB data included. Prices available here. Cards are available in most shops (usually where you can but tobacco). Usually Comviq has hired people who give the cards away for free at the Stockholm Central Station. Comviq supports LTE at 800, 900 and 2600 MHz. They have the best LTE coverage in Sweden as of now. Telenor has the same LTE coverage (they share networks) but Telenor is usually more expensive. 3G is available at 2100 MHz only. If you need great coverage: There's really one option here: Telia or operators who use Telias network, like Halebop. Halebop is usually cheaper but they do not have any physical stores. You can however get Halebop cards at stores like Pressbyrån and 7-eleven. The best option for short (< 1 month) stays in Sweden with Halebop is probably the plan "Rubbet Liten", which costs 169 SEK and includes 100 calls (no limit in length) to any swedish number, 1000 texts (not just within sweden, to the entire world) and 1 GB of data. The plan is valid for 30 days after which you will only be able to receive calls/texts. Usually you only need Telia if you are going to northen Sweden and plan on staying outside of main roads and towns. 'Network technology' Sweden has 4 physical network operators with some MVNS or subsidiaries: *Telia *Tele2 (formerly Comviq) *Telenor (formerly Vodafone Sweden) *3 (= Tre) Buy the SIM cards in shops, as online you need a Swedish personal number. No registration necessary. Prepaid is called "Kontant". '2G/3G Coverage' Telia is market leader with the best coverage in 2G and 3G followed by Tele2 and Telenor. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz like everywhere in Europe, 3G is on 900 and 2100 MHz. Tre is a 3G/4G network only roaming with limited coverage mostly in the cities. '4G/LTE Coverage and availability ' All major 4 Swedish operators now support 4G/LTE. Tele2 and Telenor have a joint LTE network called Net4Mobility. LTE is on all carriers on 2600 MHz in the cities. Net4Mobility and Tre give more speed in the cities than Telia. The 800 (Telia, Tre), 900 (Net4Mobility) and 1800 MHz (Telia) frequencies are used additionally. LTE is available on prepaid on all 4 networks. 'Telia' Telia, owned by the Swedish TeliaSonera group is market leader in Sweden with the best coverage nationwide in 2G, 3G and 4G (on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz): Telia 2G 3G 4G coverage map. LTE is available for all prepaid products with up to 20 Mbps speed. If you are going to northen Sweden and intend to stay out of cities then Telia/Halebop is probably the only network that will have coverage. While Telias 2G GSM/EDGE network has good coverage, their 3G and LTE networks do not have as good coverage as Net4Mobility or Tre. This means that speeds will be lower. 'Telia Kontantkort' Their prepaid starter pack called "Telia Refill Startpaket" is free online and for 100 SEK in Telia stores (locator) and many convenience stores like Pressbyrån store locator. You are expected to recharge at least 50 SEK or a bundle right from the start. Reload vouchers are found in many places. Their data packages are called "Ladda Surf" and available in these volumes: *for 1 month: 1 GB, 49 SEK *for 1 month: 3 GB: 149 SEK *for 6 months: 2 GB: 299 SEK *for 6 months: 5 GB: 599 SEK *for 1 year: 2 GB: 599 SEK *for 1 year: 5 GB: 1199 SEK The default rate outside packages is a daily charge of 19 SEK for up to 500 MB high speed data, then reduced in speed. 'Telia Mobilt Bredband Kontant' The Mobilt Bredband Kontant is their prepaid data-only SIM for free online or 99 SEK in stores. You can buy a starter pack with a 3G USB modem for 299 SEK and a 4G modem for 599 SEK. They have the following top-up packs: 'SIM sizes' All three sizes available. Nano SIM may be changed after purchase. 'Settings' *APN: online.telia.se *Tethering allowed 'Halebop' (by Telia) Halebop is a subsidiary of Telia on a network which without any doubt has the best coverage in Sweden (see Telia). 4G/LTE is available up to 40 Mbps for prepaid where covered by Telia. 'Halebop Kontantkort' You can buy the SIM kontantkort for free and recharges at Telia stores (see Telia), The Phone House, Elgiganten, Expert, Media Markt, 7/eleven, Coop, Pressbyrån and other places for free. All their prepaid cards have monthly plans for a base fare. They have a big variety of prepaid price plans: *on Halebop Original: 15 SEK per day for data: for 50 SEK per month *on Halebop Vänner and Hallå 15 SEK per for data: 50 SEK/month; 1 GB 200 SEK/month, 3 GB 300 SEK/month *on Helebop Rubbet: 1 GB for 169 SEK/month, 3 GB 269 SEK/month and 6 GB 369 SEK/month For the daily rate, a fair use policy of 500 MB per month applies, when exceeded, the speed is limited to 120 kbit/s until the end of the month. 'Periodkort' Periodkort is a prepaid card valid for 3 or 6 months with free domestic calls, texts and 1 GB per month included. *for three months: 499 SEK *for six months: 949 SEK 'Halebop Bredband' This is a data-only SIM card in three sizes *Dygn: 500 MB in 24 hours: 29 SEK *Vecka: 2 GB in 7 days: 89 SEK *Månad: 5 GB in 31 days: 299 SEK 'More info' *SIM Sizes: all three current SIM sizes available. *Tethering: Yes *APN: halebop.telia.se 'Comviq ('by Tele2) Comviq is a subsidiary of Tele2 in Sweden. So it uses the Tele2 network on 2G and 3G and Net4mobility on 4G which is still good but not as good as Telia. Tele2 doesn't sell prepaid SIMs anymore. They are geared to contract customers and channel all prepaid through their Comviq brand. 4G/LTE with speeds up to 80 Mbps is available for prepaid where covered by Net4mobility.Comviq Coverage Map 'Comviq Kontantkort' You can get a SIM from at Comviq store any Pressbyrån, 7-eleven or other convenience stores (locator) for 100 SEK. SIM cards are normally free of charge if bought online and together with a plan or a package. But for that you have to have a Swedish personal number and a Swedish postal address. No need to register your SIM card though. Most of the prepaid tariffs are combined with domestic calls, texts and data with a monthly fee. If you choose Comviq "Compris" you get 1 GB of data for 95 SEK, the default Comviq "Standard" is 100 SEK. On Standard you pay 6 SEK for the first 100 MB per day, then 0.99 SEK per MB as base rate. On all Comviq SIMs you can book these monthly surf bundles: 'Technical info' *SIM size: SIM cards in all three current sizes available. *APN: data.comviq.se *Tethering: No limitations 'Telenor' Telenor has a good 2G and 3G network and 4G up to 40 Mbps is available on Net4Moblity for prepaid too. The starter packs are available in the 3 choices at their stores (locator) and lot of outlets for 99 SEK start up price. 'Telenor Kontant' Default and overuse data rate is SEK 9 per 100 MB. Here are the product lines: *Enkel: For SEK 100, 60 days data at default rate *Fri: for SEK 150, 30 days and 500 MB included *Fast: for SEK 50: 100 MB in 7 days; for SEK 100: 500 MB in 14 days; for SEK 200: 1 GB in 31 days You can buy "Extra Mobilsurf" data add-ons for another 1 GB in 31 days for SEK 70 'Mobilt Bredband Kontant' Mobilt Bredband Kontant is their data-only prepaid SIM for 99 SEK. It can be added by these packages: 'More info' *Tethering: no restrictions *SIM sizes: all three current sizes available. *APN: services.telenor.se /or/ internet.telenor.se 'Lycamobile' The British Lycamobile Group has a MVNO in Sweden too. It operates an the good Telenor network in 2G and 3G but not on 4G/LTE yet. 'Start-up' Their SIM card can be purchased for free in their outlets. There you are expected to make top ups right away. Vouchers of 50, 100 and 200 SEK are available there. 'Data feature packs' The following monthly data bundles are on offer: *75 MB: 7 SEK. For activation text 9050 to 3535 *500 MB: 35 SEK. For activation text 9150 to 3535 *1 GB: 69 SEK. For activation text 9500 to 3535 *2 GB: 99 SEK. For activation text 9000 to 3535 *2.5 GB: 119 SEK. For activation text 91000 to 3535 'Settings and info' *APN: data.lycamobile.se *Username: lmse *Password: plus *Website in english Remaining credit check: *102# Remaining data balance check: *137# 'TETHERING' Lycamobile does not allow tethering. Tried with bluetooth tethering with tablet, does not work. '3 ' 3 (= "Tre") in Sweden has excellent speeds in 3G (900 and 2100 MHz) and 4G (800 and 2600 MHz) up to 64 Mbps for prepaid where it is available in the south: Tre 3G and 4G coverage. Tre does not operate a 2G network. '3Bredband Kontant' 3Bredband Kontant is the name of their data-only SIM card. The starter pack is available online, but for ordering you need a Swedish personal number and a Swedish postal address. For tourists it's easiert to go to one of their stores they call 3Butiken Shop List (fill in name of the place). You can fill it up at the 3Butiken or online. They have 4 different starter packs available: *SIM only: 99 SEK including 5 GB vaild for 7 days (not in 3Butiken) *SIM and 3G modem: 99 SEK including 1 GB vaild for 30 days and Huawei E3131 3G USB modem (3Butiken) *SIM and 3G modem: 199 SEK including 5 GB vaild for 7 days and Huawei E3131 3G USB modem (not in 3Butiken) *SIM and 4G modem: 499 SEK including 5 GB vaild for 7 days and Huawei E3272 4G USB modem (3Butiken) 'Data feature packs' The following "Bredband" data packs are available: https://www.tre.se/privat/bredband/3bredband-kontant/Oversikt/ Top-Up Packs can be bought with: *coupons in a 'Pressbyrån' , supermarket or similar venue selling coupons , scratch-lotery cards and so on. Be aware that some shops only sell top op for normal Phone bundles in stead of "Bredband" mentioned above. These have minutes and SMS but with much less Data. Somehow 3Butiken does not sell these coupons. Call costumer service with ''+46 77 173 5300 , option "9" for English speaking real-life person ''to top up if you are not fluent in Swedish (online or computer voice are the other options). *top up on your web-browser with Credit Card (when run out of data you can get 20 min of free internet to do this (max 3 times)) They accept Visa and Mastercard. *Top op with Credit Card (Visa & Mastercard) via "3Mitt" app for iOS and GooglePlay. No text and calls are possible on the 3Bredband Kontant. It offers free roaming (that includes data, text and calls) in the 3 network of Denmark. You need to have data roaming activated for this to work as it is another network in denmark. Coverage is decent except in northen Sweden, where mostly cities and main roads are covered. 'Other 3Kontantkorts' They offer a lot more Kontantkorts for call, text and data with included minutes, SMS and data. They are called Fastpris, Vänner, Prat or Global. Generally, data is a maximum of 19 SEK per day. Even if it not mentioned anywhere on their website, there is a 1GB limit per day. (did not get any more high speed in this card, even for paying another 19kr). 2 GB per month on a prepaid plan cost around 200 SEK. See price list. 'Further info ' *SIM sizes: All three current SIM sizes available. *APN: net.tre.se *Tethering: No restrictions Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Hutchison 3 Category:Tele2 Category:Telenor Category:Telia Category:Lycamobile